


Ниоткуда, никуда

by ladno



Category: Assorti
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, First Meetings, Gen, Hitchhiking, Lion is a cinnamon roll, Personification, Running Away, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Иногда люди, встречающиеся на пустынном хайвэе, действительно желают только добра





	Ниоткуда, никуда

**Author's Note:**

> Великолепная [иллюстрация](http://sylenth-l.tumblr.com/post/133188775601/smoke-break-illustration-for-a-russian) к тексту от не менее великолепной Сай ♥   
> По тегу #assorti больше артов

Лайон встречает его на хайвэе, под палящим солнцем Невады. Замечает на обочине U.S.6, вдали от цивилизации, посреди песка и жёсткой, жухлой травы, там, где живых людей на своих двоих, без собственного транспорта, вообще быть не должно. Поначалу принимает парня за очередного автостопщика, пусть и в весьма непривычном месте, но тот не голосует, не пытается поймать машину, на его приближение не реагирует совсем никак. Просто медленно бредёт вдоль дороги, едва переставляя ноги, и волочит рюкзак за лямку, периодически окуная его в придорожную пыль.  
Лайон притормаживает и некоторое время следует за ним, но никакого интереса с его стороны не замечает. Ровно до тех пор, пока не опускает стекло и не окликает его:  
— Подвезти?  
Парень дёргается, как от удара, будто действительно не замечал почётный эскорт. Резко поворачивает голову, на краткий миг напрягшись, а потом снова моментально расслабившись. По мнению Лайона, не увидеть пыльный внедорожник, напоминающий огромного голодного аллигатора и раскалённый на солнце, пышущий жаром и утробно урчащий, шуршащий по асфальту шинами — весьма проблематично. Если, конечно, мысли в этот момент не заняты решением проблемы вселенской важности или величайшим горем. И если, конечно, сознание не пытается подло отрубиться, не вынеся многочасовой термической обработки.   
— Нет поводов так нервничать, — Лайон улыбается как можно более дружелюбно. — Мне просто показалось, что нам может быть по пути.  
— С людьми это иногда происходит, — под слоем пыли и золотого загара скрывается мертвенная бледность; Лайон замечает это, когда останавливает автомобиль. Как замечает испарину на лбу, на висках и над губой, тусклость голоса и взгляд, направленный не на, а сквозь. — В смысле, им иногда кажется. Везде одно и то же.  
Лайон прикидывает, сколько километров назад оставил за спиной Тонопу. Или какую-нибудь заправку, или придорожный мотель, на худой конец. По всему выходит, что много, и что парень должен вот-вот рухнуть — если не в обморок от жары, то хотя бы просто от усталости.  
— Ничего удивительного, дорога одна, насколько взгляда хватает, — Лайон приоткрывает дверь, впуская в прохладный салон горячий пустынный воздух. — Почему бы не ехать, если есть такая возможность?  
— Ошибаешься. Дорог миллион, просто не по всем ты можешь ехать, а я — не по всем идти, — взгляд парня наконец-то фокусируется на его лице, вроде как изучает. — Вот и тащимся все на хайвэй…  
Крыть нечем, Лайон только руками разводит, а парень, видимо, остаётся доволен своими наблюдениями — ныряет в салон и захлопывает за собой дверь, будто отрезает пути к отступлению. Непонятно только, кому из них двоих.  
— Меня зовут Скиттлз, — парень бросает рюкзак под ноги и откидывается на спинку сидения, на секунду прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхая искусственную, фильтрованную прохладу. — Имя под стать характеру, так что можешь не обращать внимания на то, что я говорю.  
— Скиттлз, значит… И ты британец, — Лайон не может сдержать улыбки, по говору с лёгкостью узнавая своего земляка. Он любит встречи, новых людей, новые места, и с каждой минутой настроение его становится всё лучше.   
— Британец. И американец. Гражданин мира… На деле — обычный бродяга. Сегодня здесь, завтра — там. Везде мой дом, куда бы я ни пошёл, и нигде меня не ждут, — Скиттлз стягивает с головы почти не спасавшую его в пустыне бейсболку и взлохмачивает волосы. Они оказываются куда длиннее и куда разноцветнее, чем можно было предположить изначально. — А твоё имя как?  
— Лайон.  
Протянутую руку Скиттлз не торопится принимать, то ли действительно не замечает, то ли просто делает вид, что пейзаж за окном ему намного интереснее. Хотя, казалось бы, что там? Пустыня, и ничего кроме. Пауза затягивается, Лайон уже почти готов хмыкнуть, пожать плечами и тронуться с места, но новый попутчик всё же открывает рот снова:  
— Испачкаешься, — его голос всё так же не выражает ничего. — Я, помнится, пару раз падал.  
И Лайон хмыкает, пожимает плечами и трогает машину с места, но прежде его пальцы крепко сжимают влажную, горячую ладонь.  
***  
Лайон почти уверен, что Скиттлз направляется в Вегас — куда ещё можно двигаться, будучи в Неваде? — и тем больше его удивление, когда он слышит отрицательный ответ.  
— Чтобы ловить удачу в Вегасе, нужно хоть что-то иметь за душой, — прислонившись виском к стеклу, Скиттлз смотрит за горизонт и щурится, когда солнце бьёт в глаза слишком уж сильно. — У меня же есть только пыль и я сам, и всё это — не предмет для торга. Так что к чёрту Вегас.  
— Что тогда ты здесь ищешь? — дорога бесконечной атласной лентой стелется под колёса, и машина едва не поёт от восторга, глотая метры и километры один за другим. Лайон благодушно мурлыкает под нос пришедшую на ум песенку неизвестного происхождения.  
— Здесь? Здесь разве что Найтвейл можно найти, и то я не думаю, что моей удачи на это хватит, — Скиттлз гоняет пирсинг во рту, туда-сюда, штанга в языке с характерным звуком пробегается по зубам.  
— Тебя, значит, странные места привлекают.  
— Что может быть лучше странных мест? Весело, непредсказуемо, чужие редко ходят, — он выглядит уже намного живее, чем тогда, когда Лайон только-только его подобрал. По крайней мере, не таким бледным и замученным, даже выгоревшие на солнце пряди всех цветов радуги становятся будто ярче. — Слава светящемуся облаку. Олл хайль.  
Лайон в ответ только смеётся, хотя до сих пор так и не получил ни единого намёка на то, куда держит путь его новый знакомый.  
— Я всё время что-нибудь ищу, Лайон, — из рюкзака на свет появляется почти пустая бутылка тёплой воды, Скиттлз делает пару глотков и с сомнением смотрит на содержимое, раздумывая — допивать или нет. — Что-нибудь действительно стоящее. Верю в неслучайность встреч и кармический долг, а ещё — в человеческую доброту. Ты был первым среди многих, кто по собственной воле решил взять в попутчики бродягу.  
— Не так уж, получается, люди добры, — Лайон наблюдает за ним краем глаза, порядком устав от однообразия за лобовым стеклом, но не решаясь слишком уж отвлекаться от дороги.  
— Отчего же? — Скиттлз постукивает себя пальцами по подбородку. — Ты ведь был. И есть. Моя вера пока что оправдалась, пусть и не с первой попытки.  
Он поворачивает голову и наконец-то смотрит прямо на Лайона. Кажется, даже не моргает. От этого делается немного неуютно: Лайон не очень верит в мистику, но есть в Скиттлзе нечто такое, от чего мурашки бегут по телу. Он, кажется, нисколько не удивился бы, откройся сейчас на скиттлзовом лбу третий глаз. Большой и непременно фиолетовый.  
— Правда, в какой-то момент всё может резко измениться, — как ни в чём не бывало, продолжает тот. — Иногда чужая доброта перестаёт быть просто добротой и почему-то считает, что достойна вознаграждения. Предыдущий попутчик очень хотел, чтобы ему доставили удовольствие известного и весьма определённого толка, чем испортил всё общение.  
Всё ещё этот взгляд. Оценивающий на сей раз. Изучающий и препарирующий. Как, мол, ты на такое отреагируешь? Новая волна мурашек пробегает по спине и шее, Лайона даже немного передёргивает.  
— На дорогах, — говорит он. — Полным-полно всяких извращенцев. Тот тип не сделал тебе ничего дурного?  
— Ты не шлюху подобрал, не беспокойся, — Скиттлз снова отворачивается к окну, произнося эти слова с удивительным равнодушием. Только крутит на запястье узкий браслет с гипнотизирующим узором и не даёт Лайону и слова вставить, когда тот открывает рот чтобы возмутиться, что ничего такого и не имел в виду. — Подобное часто случается, в дороге чего только не наслушаешься и с чем только не столкнёшься. Но я уже говорил: всё, что у меня есть — это я сам, и я не продаюсь.   
К тому моменту, как шестая автомагистраль превращается в триста шестьдесят пятую, а солнце начинает клониться к западу, Лайон узнаёт о Скиттлзе чуточку больше, а значит, понимает чуточку лучше.  
***  
Лайон съезжает на обочину и останавливается — покурить, размять начинающие безбожно затекать ноги, дать хоть чуть-чуть отдохнуть глазам. Он привык много времени проводить в дороге, колесить по магистралям долгими часами, но монотонность и однообразие не самым лучшим образом сказываются на внимательности. Попросту усыпляют, если говорить начистоту. Скиттлз сдался первым этой безмолвной колыбельной и последние полчаса дремал, свернувшись в кресле невероятной загогулиной и уткнувшись лицом в спинку. А ему вот нельзя так, ему ещё ехать и ехать.  
Лайон обходит автомобиль, попинывает колёса по старой доброй традиции, вытягивает из пачки ещё одну сигарету и приваливается к пыльному крылу. Порыжевшее солнце преодолело большую часть своего ежедневного пути и уже не так слепит, он стягивает тёмные очки и смотрит вдаль. Пустыня без конца и без края, даже не замечаешь, как заканчивается одна и начинается следующая.   
Звук ожившего стеклоподъёмника привлекает его внимание, заставляет оглянуться. Скиттлз высовывает нос наружу, полностью опустив стекло, принюхивается, подозрительно оглядывается и звонко чихает. Лайон усмехается, глядя на его сонное лицо.  
— Сигаретой поделишься? — спрашивает Скиттлз первым делом, гипнотизируя пачку в его руках взглядом, полным вожделения. Голос его со сна хриплый, подчиняется не сразу, но общую идею уловить не составляет никакого труда.  
Он тащит из пачки две, одну тут же суёт в рот, а вторую бережно заправляет за ухо. Его собственные сигареты закончились целую вечность назад, ещё где-то в Айдахо. Подавая зажигалку, Лайон наконец-то внимательно его рассматривает. Не периферийным зрением, не в отражении зеркала заднего вида, а напрямую и почти не скрываясь. Скиттлз позволяет. Он расслаблен и настроен благодушно, неторопливо курит, свесившись из окна и окружив себя облаками табачного дыма.  
Немного напоминает уличного воробья: чёлка по-боевому взъерошена, некоторые пряди, как перья, торчат под совершенно немыслимыми углами, отказываясь подчиняться законам физики. Впрочем, его волосы вообще никаким законам не подчиняются — нельзя контролировать и систематизировать этот хаос цветов и оттенков. Лайон ещё ни у кого такого не видел.   
Феньки и браслеты на его худых запястьях болтаются, норовя вот-вот слететь — как и майка с плеч. Кожа под солнцем обгорела, начинает краснеть и наверняка очень горячая, Скиттлз и сам должен чувствовать, как припекает. Руки, плечи, шея, нос и лоб — через пару дней вместе с ожогом начнёт сходить кожа. На ум Лайону моментально приходит пара подколов и шуток про линьку, но отправлять их в запас на несколько дней нет никакого смысла. Вряд ли они так долго пробудут вместе.  
— Ты принципиально здесь остановился, чтобы видом полюбоваться? — Скиттлз шумно выдыхает последнюю порцию дыма и бросает окурок на землю. Лайон давит тлеющий бычок подошвой ботинка и пожимает плечами:  
— Да нет. Просто устал, нужно было сделать паузу. Скоро поедем дальше.  
— Хреновый из меня попутчик, — никаких особых эмоций по этому поводу Скиттлз, судя по всему, не испытывает, но повешенную голову не поднимает и на собеседника не смотрит. Может, просто лень и неудобно, а может, скрывает небольшое чувство вины. Наверняка Лайон сказать не может, но второй вариант ему нравится несколько больше первого — лучше чувствовать хоть что-то, чем совсем ничего.  
— Если тебя это утешит, мне достаточно и того, что ты не пытаешься меня убить и забрать мои деньги.  
Разговорчивый попутчик или нет — для Лайона это не столь важно. Он путешествовал и с теми, и с другими, и не заметил особой разницы. За разговорами время бежит быстрее, но даже просто от присутствия рядом другого человека становится значительно легче. А вот в одиночку трудновато, особенно здесь.  
— Я просто ещё не просёк, где они и сколько их. Стоит ли вообще напрягаться.  
А вот теперь Скиттлз точно улыбается! К сожалению, Лайон это только слышит, хотя не отказался бы и посмотреть. По такому случаю он даже опускается на корточки и заглядывает Скиттлзу в лицо.  
— Ч… бля, — тот от неожиданности отшатывается в сторону, больно прикладывается плечом. — Что? Чего?  
Лайон посмеивается и пальцами скребёт по заросшему щетиной подбородку. С одной стороны, когда ещё увидишь такое забавное выражение лица? С другой — немного неловко, что своим неожиданным поступком Скиттлза напугал, он и так от любого шороха дёргается. Потом, вроде, успокаивается, но спустя какое-то время начинает дёргаться снова. Ну а с третьей… глаза у него сейчас напоминают размерами чайные блюдца, заодно можно рассмотреть их цвет.  
Зелёные… Ну конечно зелёные. Лайон удовлетворённо кивает, подмечая причудливые вкрапления жёлто-коричневого и тёмный ободок по краю радужки. Он этого и ждал, так и предполагал — картинка сложилась гармонично донельзя. Почему-то это кажется важным.   
— Тебе, вроде, полегче стало, — улыбается он в ответ. — Я рад.   
Несколько очень долгих мгновений Скиттлз в полной тишине смотрит на Лайона непроницаемым взглядом. Но не выдерживает, отворачивается первым и, забравшись обратно в салон внедорожника, поднимает стекло.  
***  
Часть дороги до Аламо приходится проделать после захода солнца. Лайон в принципе ничего не имеет против езды по ночам, но только когда за рулём кто-нибудь другой: тогда можно и расслабиться, и насладиться тем, как сумерки, а затем и глубокие ночные тени до неузнаваемости меняют пейзаж, как уютно-жёлтый свет фар разгоняет темноту. Но после целого дня пути вся эта романтика не привлекает его нисколько, да и не робот он, чтобы сутками гнать машину по хайвэю. Отдых нужен им обоим, и человеку, и его железному коню.   
Когда машина сворачивает на неширокую улочку придорожного городка, к приветливо глядящим освещёнными окнами жилым постройкам, Скиттлз начинает заметно нервничать. Ничего не говорит, старается вида не подавать, но всё тщетно — от взгляда Лайона не укрывается то, как он подбирается, напрягается, вертит головой и хмурится. Вот снова-здорово... Нельзя же по любому поводу так тревожиться.   
— Что-то не так? — как можно более ненавязчиво интересуется Лайон, поглядывая по сторонам в поисках места, где можно остановиться. Рекламные щиты вдоль дороги обещали, что в городке найдётся неплохой мотель для уставших путешественников, да ещё и не один. Сориентироваться становиться значительно проще, когда они выкатываются на то, что больше всего похоже на центральную улицу — Лайон уверенно направляет машину в нужную сторону.  
— Не думал, что нам встретится по дороге город. И что ты в нём решишь остановиться, — Скиттлз выуживает из рюкзака белую выгоревшую бейсболку «Чикаго Уайт Сокс», торопливо, но старательно заталкивает под неё не желающие слушаться пряди.  
— Я предпочитаю побольше проехать днём, а ночь оставить в покое, — такое поведение Лайона настораживает и окончательно утверждает во мнении, что со Скиттлзом случилась какая-то неприятность. Иначе зачем бы ему прятаться непонятно от чего или от кого? Да и Чикаго, опять же. Глупо судить по бейсболке, но если парень действительно из Чикаго… Какая беда могла его прогнать от самого Иллинойса аж до Невады? — Можно было встать на стоянку где-нибудь в сторонке от трассы, но мы вполне нормально дотянули до Аламо. Кровать же лучше палатки, нет?  
— У меня всё равно денег на мотель не хватит, — Скиттлз пожимает плечами и обнимает рюкзак, а Лайону вспоминается, как он высчитывал мелочь в магазине на заправке, чтобы хватило не только на сигареты, но и на что-нибудь перекусить. — Видимо, здесь мы с тобой расходимся.  
Лайон останавливает автомобиль перед аккуратным одноэтажным зданием с белыми стенами и большими окнами, глушит мотор и поворачивается к Скиттлзу.  
— Ну и куда, — спрашивает он очень мягко, отчасти даже укоризненно. — Ты сейчас пойдёшь? Искать попутчиков среди ночи? Крайне умная мысль. Только приглядись, стоянка почти пустая, приезжих маловато — станешь к местным стучаться?  
— Я вроде более-менее отдохнул за день, двину дальше своим ходом, — не очень уверенно отвечает Скиттлз. — Сколько, ты говорил, до Вегаса ещё?..  
Да, с самого начала он не собирался сворачивать в город грехов, но девяносто третья магистраль проходит точнёхонько сквозь него — обойти не получится. Видимо, всё же придётся ловить удачу за скользкий хвост.  
— Сто сорок километров по трассе, — любезно подсказывает Лайон, стуча пальцами по рулю и даже не подозревая, как расстроил попутчика. — Ну можешь пойти пешком, конечно. Я тебя утром догоню.   
Молчание Скиттлза иначе, как расценивающим, не назовёшь — кажется, иронии он не понял, это предложение на грани фантастики воспринял всерьёз, и теперь раздумывает, подходит ли ему такой вариант. Судя по выражению лица, скорее да, чем нет. Лайон тут же встревоженно вскидывается:  
— Да ты с ума что ли сошёл? Не глупи. Что тебе эти восемь-десять часов? — нет, вероятность встретить на трассе каких-нибудь бодрых полуночников или бравых дальнобойщиков есть всегда, но к чему это гадание на кофейной гуще? Вдруг не повезёт? Да и откуда взялась вдруг такая спешка? — Ты не говорил, что куда-то опаздываешь.  
На самом деле, он вообще мало что говорил по существу. Никаких явок-паролей, никаких имён, никаких указателей. Может, ему и вовсе было всё равно, куда ехать — лишь бы не оставаться на месте, двигаться… прочь от чего-то? Молчание сходило Скиттлзу с рук, Лайон ни на чём не настаивал и был бы совсем не против, составь тот ему компанию до самого конца путешествия. Он вообще не задумывался, что в какой-то момент снова останется один, и уж тем более не мог себе представить, что Скиттлз найдёт проблему на пустом месте.  
— Я не опаздываю, — тот моментально сникает, сдувается, кривит губы и сильнее надвигает козырёк на глаза. Бубнит себе под нос тихо-тихо. — Я вообще сомневаюсь, что меня хоть кто-то где-то ждёт.  
— Тем более угомонись, — широкая ладонь Лайона ложится Скиттлзу на голову, легонько похлопывает. — Утро вечера мудренее, знаешь такую присказку? Переночуем спокойно и дальше двинем. Я сойду с дистанции только в Финиксе, до тех пор можешь на меня рассчитывать — это завтра ещё полдня ехать. Целых полдня ни о чём не беспокоиться.  
Скиттлз медленно сползает вниз по спинке сидения, вроде пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, но в то же время не прилагая для этого никаких реальных усилий. Слова Лайона звучат очень убедительно, но всё равно… всё равно… Борьба с собой идёт нешуточная, Лайон не видит для неё никаких причин, кроме банального упрямства и ещё, может быть, недоверия. От этого немного грустно и самую малость обидно.  
— Давай, давай. Пойдём уже комнату оформлять, чего стоим тут, как два идиота? — Лайон надавливает ещё немного, и Скиттлз сдаётся — взмахивает обеими руками, признавая поражение, и ворчит:  
— Тут уж ты как-нибудь сам, окей? Я рядом с машиной подожду.  
Когда Лайон возвращается, подбрасывая на ладони ключи от комнаты, Скиттлз на корточках сидит возле внедорожника и изучает наполовину скрытые под слоем пыли рисунки и надписи. Света от дальнего фонаря для этого недостаточно, не видно же совсем ничего, но Скиттлзу явно интересны эти художества — первый раз приметив их на заправке, он тоже всё пытался рассмотреть. Но, видимо, решил не навязываться и спрашивать не стал.  
— Автографы от попутчиков, — поясняет Лайон, а Скиттлз, не услышавший его приближения, подпрыгивает на месте чуть ли не на полметра и громко матерится. Это всё ещё так же смешно, как и в начале дня, Лайон хохочет в ответ на недовольное бурчание и указывает на красное граффити рядом с крышкой топливного бака. — Подвозил как-то ребят с Аляски. А вот это нечто осталось от художника из Кентукки. Я до сих пор не могу понять, что он пытался сказать этим… Из Техаса была весёлая парочка, они и вовсе на крыше расписались. А русские нарисовали на багажнике ужасно кривого Симбу и торжественно назвали мою машину Лёвой.   
— Лёвой?.. — Скиттлз выгибает брови, с трудом повторяя непривычное по всем параметрам слово.  
— Это уменьшительно-ласкательное от «Лев». Тот же Лайон, только по-русски, — он вспоминает о своих давних попутчиках, и на душе становится тепло. Скольких, всё же, интересных людей ему довелось повстречать, разъезжая по Штатам… по Мексике, по Канаде. А как много дорог ещё впереди, аж руки чешутся. — В общем, я собираю автографы людей, которые скрашивали мои путешествия своим обществом. Что-то вроде выпускного альбома. Можешь начинать думать, что сам будешь писать или рисовать.  
Скиттлз снова поворачивается к автомобилю, пробегается глазами по пёстрому узору чужих имён, впечатлений, историй. Иногда почти нечитабельных, иногда удивительно понятных. Ему кажется, что это — очень личное, что это стоит хранить вдалеке от чужих глаз, только для себя, но вот оно — на бортах колесящего по всей Северной Америке автомобиля, на его багажнике, на крыше… Всё-таки Лайон странный, бесконечно странный, но Скиттлзу ужасно нравится эта его идея.  
— Хорошо, я подумаю. Такого напридумываю, что ты вообще пожалеешь, что подпустил меня к своему… Лёве, — он согласно кивает и коварно улыбается, мысленно забивая за собой ещё никем не тронутый капот. — Но не раньше, чем ты машину помоешь, грязнуля.  
— Ну эй! — возмущается было Лайон, но Скиттлз, перехватив у него ключи во время очередного броска, уже направляется к мотелю.  
***  
На широкую двуспальную кровать Скиттлз смотрит долго. Очень, очень долго. За это время Лайон успевает сходить туда-обратно до машины, принести свою сумку, достать домашнюю футболку и переодеться, сунуть нос в ванную, проверить наличие полотенец и горячей воды и остаться полностью удовлетворённым. То, что нужно, чтобы привести себя в порядок и отдохнуть перед следующим длинным днём.   
— Слушай, понятия не имею, что так сильно тебя поразило, но если ты и дальше собираешься так стоять — то в душ я, с твоего позволения, первый, — Лайон с трудом удерживается, чтобы не пощёлкать пальцами у него перед носом, и искренне не понимает, что могло вызвать такую реакцию. Номер не очень плох и не очень хорош, никаких особых дизайнерских наворотов, никаких компрометирующих постеров на стене, да и ворота в Ад посреди комнаты не разверзлись. Может, конечно, дело всё в том, что Скиттлз давно не видел цивилизацию и отвык от определённых удобств, но в это Лайону поверить сложно — ну в самом деле, не из леса же он вышел.  
— Тебя ничего не смущает? Вообще? Совсем? — осторожно уточняет Скиттлз, переводя на Лайона подозрительный взгляд. На лице у него крупными буквами написано полное непонимание и неодобрение, а ещё за всем этим можно разглядеть сомнение в умственных способностях Лайона. Особенно когда тот разводит руками — да в порядке всё, вроде. — Кровать. Она одна. Нас двое.  
Лайон хмурится, переводит взгляд с кровати на Скиттлза, потом обратно, не совсем понимая суть претензии — неужели им обоим места здесь не хватит? А затем его глаза и рот начинают постепенно округляться.   
— О, — выдыхает он сконфуженно, запускает пальцы в волосы, и снова глаза пробегаются туда-сюда, будто вовсе не понимая, как же так получилось. — Я не… Скит, нет, я ничего такого, правда. Ты не думай, что я… Чёрт, ну.  
Такой неловкости Лайон в своей жизни ещё не испытывал, а если и да — то так давно, что успел об этом напрочь позабыть. Новый опыт ему не нравится, он не знает, куда деть руки и мучительно краснеет, только теперь начиная осознавать, как недвусмысленно всё это выглядит со стороны.  
— Слушай, во многих отелях двуспальные кровати составляют из односпальных, — с надеждой тянет он. — Может, тут так же? Растащим по углам…Или давай поменяем номер.  
Скиттлз вздыхает. Дважды. Трёт пальцами виски. Его подозрительность не даёт поверить в искренность Лайона и старательно ищет подвох, но для развода это как-то слишком лихо. Сыграть вот это всё… и играть весь день, строить из себя простодушного парня, изображать сердобольность и дружелюбие на грани фантастики — чего ради? Нет. Скиттлз встряхивает головой, веля самому себе не искать двойное дно там, где его нет.  
— Да забей, нормально всё, — отмахивает он от Лайона, уже почти успевшего снять с кровати (кроватей?) покрывало. — Иди уже в свой душ, или меня пропусти.  
***  
Лайон рад, что не пропустил Скиттлза вперёд, потому что отмокает тот действительно долго. Так долго, будто решил перевести весь запас воды в штате на себя одного. В принципе, это нормальное желание после пыльной пустыни, но он уже начинает клевать носом, а ведь ещё нужно обработать скиттлзовы ожоги. Можно, конечно, просто оставить найденную в автомобильной аптечке мазь где-нибудь на видном месте — на подушке, например — и отвалиться окончательно, но чутьё подсказывает, что идея эта — не самая лучшая.  
Лайон борется отчаянно, но даже не замечает, в какой момент сон берёт верх. Просто он вдруг просыпается от того, что на него смотрят и осторожно-осторожно прикасаются к плечу. Он вздрагивает от неожиданности и разлепляет глаза, успевая заметить, как Скиттлз отдёргивает руку.  
— Блин, — Лайон зевает, отдирая голову от подушки и садясь на кровати. — Вырубило всё-таки.  
Скиттлз пожимает плечами. Подумаешь, мол, какая беда, спал бы и дальше.  
— Ты хотел чего-то? — Лайону любопытно, что могло от него понадобиться — не приснились же ему эти прикосновения, в самом деле, да и отводит взгляд Скиттлз слишком уж старательно. — Внимательно слушаю.  
Тот ерошит влажные, распущенные волосы и скрещивает ноги по-турецки; оказывается, у него при себе были запасные вещи — Лайон только сейчас замечает свежую футболку и шорты. Хорошо, что днём он был в длинных штанах, иначе сгорели бы ещё и ноги. А им, кажется, и так досталось немало: на одном колене темнеет корка давно подсохшей ссадины, другая вся усыпана небольшими, но в свете ночника выглядящими просто ужасно синяками.  
— Да ничего, — бурчит Скиттлз, но этот номер не проходит.  
— Эй, ну, — Лайону очень хочется его щёлкнуть прямо по нахмуренному лбу, но он всё ещё не до конца уверен, стоит ли себе позволять такое панибратство.  
— Просто заметил что-то интересное у тебя на плече, — нехотя признаётся Скиттлз, указывая подбородком на левую руку Лайона. — Под рубашкой видно не было.  
— А-а, это, — он с готовностью закатывает рукав футболки и демонстрирует свою татуировку: оскалившегося льва с шикарной гривой, верного друга и спутника по жизни. — В лучших традициях Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Если будешь долго прислушиваться, услышишь, как он рычит.  
— И его, наверное, тоже как-нибудь зовут, — Скиттлз закатывает глаза и насмешливо фыркает, придвигаясь поближе, чтоб внимательно рассмотреть рисунок. — Типа там… Лайон Джуниор. Или Леон.  
За какое-то мгновение у него в голове проносится миллион различных вариаций, содержащих в себе отсылки к львам. Он даже диснеевского Муфасу вспоминает — далёкое детство, кассетный магнитофон, литры слёз перед крошечным экраном. Древняя древность, ничего общего не имеющая с его настоящим.  
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, но нет, этого льва никак не зовут.  
Скиттлз уже не слушает, всё его внимание поглощено татуировкой. Прищурив глаза, он вглядывается в рисунок. Нет, темновато. Схватив Лайона за руку, Скиттлз требовательно разворачивает его к свету и наклоняется ещё ниже. Да уж, разглядел бы он перья и бусины, вплетённые в львиную гриву! Все эти мелкие штришки и детальки… Он довольно гудит и прикидывает, сколько часов мастер мог потратить на такую работу.  
Лайон его интересом приятно удивлён — странный попутчик разом встрепенулся, оживился, загорелись глаза.  
— Увлекаешься рисованием? — предполагает он и, удивительным образом, попадает прямо в яблочко. Скиттлз кивает, водит по линиям пальцами — даже не очень чувствительному Лайону щекотно, а ему нормально, он будто вознамерился запомнить рисунок со всеми мелочами и воспроизвести потом на бумаге. Как появится свободная минута.  
— Только не на людях, — Скиттлз отпускает руку Лайона и поднимает на него глаза. — Опыт подсказывает, что люди — не самый податливый и предсказуемый материал, а я не очень люблю, когда фактический результат сильно отличается от ожидаемого. К тому же, рисунок может испортиться.  
Скиттлз заваливается на бок, перекатывается по кровати и раскидывается морской звездой. Умиротворённо вздыхает, закрывает глаза:  
— Всё, я готов спать.  
— Ну и куда ты завалился? — Лайон подталкивает его коленом в бедро. — А ожоги мазать кто будет?  
— Ожоги? — Скиттлз приоткрывает один глаз, смотрит непонимающе. — Мазать? У тебя опять какие-то странные идеи.  
— Идеи у меня, может, и странные, — покладисто соглашается Лайон, помахивая припасённым тюбиком с мазью, которая призвана облегчить страдания одного странствующего художника. — Зато у тебя рожа как помидор красная. А поутру руки и плечи болеть будут так адски, что футболку не сможешь надеть. Так что давай-давай. Шевелись.  
Скиттлз ворчит, но всё-таки поднимается, забирает мазь и кривится так, как будто это не ему нужна помощь. Запах, кстати, действительно не очень приятный, но, по мнению Лайона, это недостаточно уважительный повод для такого тотального отсутствия энтузиазма. Делая самое мученическое лицо, на какое только способен, он берёт нелёгкое дело спасения утопающих в свои руки:  
— Так, — и интонация получается соответствующая. — Сюда дай. И футболку сними.  
— Да, ма-а-ам, — тянет Скиттлз с постным лицом, стаскивает футболку через голову, морщится и подставляет руки. Лайон подозревает, что ему банально лень шевелиться, отсюда и весь этот цирк, но попробуй докажи. Взывать к совести — едва ли эффективно. Ну да ладно, он не переломится, пусть и чувствует себя очень, очень странно.  
Наверное, так же странно, как и сам Скиттлз. Он, кстати, старательно выдерживает покерфейс, послушно поворачивается, даже волосы убирает без подсказки, чтобы Лайону было удобнее мазать ему шею. Выглядит, кстати, ужасно — особенно для человека, который давно не имел дела с солнечными ожогами.  
— Не больно? — осторожно спрашивает Лайон и командует повернуться обратно. Скиттлз мотает головой, аккуратно надевает футболку и падает на кровать — ему надоело вертеться, о чём он тут же сообщает. Ну, надоело, так надоело, осталось только лицо намазать. — Вождь краснорожих, ёлки-палки…  
Не открывая глаз, Скиттлз показывает ему язык, а потом, подумав — средний палец. Первое мило, второе — не очень, Лайон от души щёлкает его по обгоревшему носу.  
— Ну ты! — он даже уже почти не возмущается, только кривится и взмахивает рукой, то ли пытаясь дотянуться и отвесить плюху, то ли просто так. Лайон по инерции соглашается — да, действительно он, — и размазывает мазь по скулам, по носу, по почти не пострадавшему, но всё равно подозрительно розовому лбу.  
Ох уж эти бледные британцы, загар к ним не липнет ни в какую, чуть как солнце — сразу становятся похожими на варёных раков. Лайона вот кто-то сверху от аристократической бледности упас, за что ему, конечно, большое человеческое спасибо.  
— Всё? Спать можно? Свет гаси, — Скиттлз переворачивается на другой бок, натягивает на себя плед, укрываясь практически с головой, и затихает, давая понять, что на сегодня с него общения хватит. Лайон ещё какое-то время задумчиво трёт ладони, избавляясь от остатков мази, вздыхает и дотягивается до ночника.  
Свет уличного фонаря заглядывает в комнату, можно бы задёрнуть шторы, но вроде не критично. А вот кондиционер, наверное, стоит выключить — забавно будет простыть летом в Неваде. Лайон пытается вспомнить, где в последний раз видел пульт, но по всему выходит, что нигде не видел, нужно снова включать ночник, вставать, искать… Ладно, просто укрыться как следует, как сделал Скиттлз, тоже неплохой вариант.  
— Эй.  
Он не сразу даже понимает, что это вроде как не желающий больше общаться сегодня попутчик подаёт голос из своего домика. Так тихо, как будто надеется, что его не услышат.  
— Спасибо.  
Лайон укладывается лицом к его скрюченной спине, поправляет подушку, подсовывает под голову локоть. Сон с него как рукой сняло. И пусть он сомневается в том, что получит хоть сколько-нибудь вразумительный ответ, рискнуть всё равно хочется. В глаз за попытку поговорить Скиттлз ему не даст же?..  
— Поправь меня, если я в чём-то ошибаюсь, — разговаривать с одеяло-гусеничкой очень непривычно, примерно как с потолком ну или вот со стенкой. Лайон откашливается — у него аж в горле запершило. — Люди, у которых всё в порядке, не оказываются посреди пустыни без денег и дальнейших планов. И не дёргаются, завидев на горизонте живых людей. Не прячут волосы, чтобы не выделяться. Что у тебя, всё же, случилось?  
Он слышит, как Скиттлз вздыхает и цокает языком. А потом набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, и Лайон навостряет уши, хотя только что готов был врубить заднюю передачу и признать очередное своё поражение.   
— Знаешь, там такое дело… — он как будто сомневается, как будто борется с собой, не хочет говорить, но всё равно уже начал. Любопытство колет больно, Лайона терзают подозрения, что Скиттлз над ним издевается и вообще специально подлит. — В общем, во всём виновата свинья-единорог.  
И пока Лайон выпадает в осадок, абсолютно не понимая, что за свинья-единорог и что вообще происходит, не уснул ли он и не проснулся случайно в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной, Скиттлз продолжает заливать:  
— Помнишь, я говорил, что не люблю рисовать на людях? Так вот. Однажды я наколол одному важному человеку свинью-единорога на заднице, — он выдерживает театральную паузу и торжественно заканчивает. — И сфотографировал её.   
— Идиота кусок, что ли?..  
Обидно ужасно. Ладно хоть, он не смеётся, а то точно полетел бы с кровати ласточкой, в обнимку с пледом и вдогонку с чем-нибудь поувесистее. Лайон фыркает и отворачивается — вот и разговаривай после этого с ним. Хочешь человеку помочь, а он… Да что хочет пусть делает. Придурок. Лайон укрывается до самого носа и делает вид, что спит. Точнее, честно собирается спать дальше, не обращая внимания на всяких идиотов, совсем не умеющих читать атмосферу.  
Свинья-единорог. Надо такое придумать?..  
— На самом деле, всё очень просто, — Скиттлз возится, ворочается, шуршит пледом и, кажется, взбивает подушку. А потом придвигается близко-близко, прижимается спиной к спине и снова вздыхает. — Меня ищут, я драпаю. Точнее, ищут даже не меня, а то, что в моём рюкзаке. И тебе совсем не нужно знать, что там, кому это может быть важно и что может случиться, если меня найдут.  
Лайон медленно осознаёт и переваривает услышанное. Звучит действительно очень, очень просто. Беззаботно. Как если бы ему и вовсе всё равно. А потом Скиттлз утыкается лицом в подушку и будто засовывает в рот уголок наволочки, из-за чего половину слов приходится попросту угадывать:  
— Чем меньше ты будешь знать — тем лучше для тебя же. И твоя роль единственно в том, чтобы поскорее высадить меня где-нибудь… и уехать куда-нибудь. Подальше. Как полагается порядочному случайному попутчику.  
Лайон считает, что имеет полное право пропустить это всё мимо ушей. «Полагается» там что-то кому-то, вы только послушайте. Точно — дурак. А сначала казался умнее.   
— Мне мой вариант больше нравится, чем твоя криминальная хроника, — безапелляционно заявляет он и толкает Скиттлза локтем в спину, чтобы подушку не жевал. В ответ раздаётся нечленораздельное вопросительное мычание. — Я сначала думал, что ты с Зоны 51 сбежал.  
— С Зоны 51? Я, по-твоему, что, какой-нибудь пришелец из другой галактики? — Скиттлз прыскает. — С пятью щупальцами и третьим глазом?   
— Ага. С фиолетовым! Всё ждал, когда ж он откроется… А оказалось, что ты просто вляпался в какое-то говнище, — Лайон вздыхает, трёт лоб костяшками пальцев. — Как только угораздило…  
— Не нужно тебе этого знать, — настойчиво повторяет Скиттлз, даже не догадываясь, что только подливает масла в огонь и тыкает палочкой в кошачье любопытство Лайона. — Впечатление ещё портить…  
— Да куда уж больше! — Лайон скептически хмыкает, и настаёт черёд Скиттлза пускать в ход локти. Которые, к слову, оказываются весьма острыми. Неудивительно, впрочем, с его-то худобой. — Скажи лучше, ты так и собираешься по всем штатам бегать, или всё-таки будешь что-то делать со своими… неприятностями?  
С другой стороны кровати воцаряется длительное молчание. Такое длительное, как будто кто-то там уснул или вовсе умер. Лайон уже почти даже оборачивается, но беглый художник и сам начинает подавать признаки жизни звуками пробегающегося вдоль зубов пирсинга. Туда-сюда. Жесть как противно.   
— Чтобы что-то сделать, мне нужно в Альбукерке, — подумав, отвечает Скиттлз. — Есть там один смешной чернокожий парень, который знает, куда и кому толкнуть информацию. И ещё один не менее смешной… бейсболист. Который на самом деле вовсе и не там, но должен успеть добраться, пока я путаю следы.   
Альбукерке. Вот, значит, как. Из Иллинойса в Нью-Мексико через Неваду… Да уж, «путаю следы» — это слабо сказано. Скорее катится перекати-полем по всем штатам, куда ветер — туда и его несёт, не разбирая дороги.   
— И сколько тебе ещё вот так колесить? — Лайон прикидывает в уме примерное расстояние, и по всему выходит, что километров по трассе никак не меньше тысячи. Он в этой части страны не очень хорошо ориентируется, своими глазами не видел и ногами не проходил — может, можно и быстрее, но едва ли намного.   
— Пару тройку дней, если повезёт, — Скиттлз пожимает плечами. — Днём больше, днём меньше — уже не очень-то важно. Главное, чтобы те, кто мне нужен, оказались на месте.  
О том, что в противном случае всё будет плохо, он умалчивает, но Лайон догадывается и сам. И что-то не нравится ему это то ли получится, то ли не получится, слишком неопределённо и ненадёжно. Бейсболисты ещё какие-то, нисколько не внушающие доверия.  
— Эй, прекрати думать. Я слышу, как шестерёнки скрипят, — Скиттлз не дотягивается до плеча, поэтому хлопает его по бедру. — Это не твои заботы, голову не забивай. Спи.  
Ну конечно, он не станет забивать голову, не станет переживать и думать не станет о том, как помочь. Лайон про себя хмыкает, но вслух соглашается, что да, заболтались они что-то. Так до утра можно трепаться, а дальше-то что? Никто не едет никуда?  
Скиттлз всё не отодвигается, от его спины очень тепло и засыпает он очень быстро, а вот у Лайона на душе спокойствия как не бывало.  
***  
Утром он смеётся так, что аж больно, только не весело нисколько. Лайон понимает, что Скиттлз ушёл, практически сразу после пробуждения. Короткую записку на первой попавшейся под руку салфетке находит только немного погодя. «Live long and prosper» — написано в ней неожиданно аккуратным и понятным почерком.  
А ещё фиолетовый глаз.   
Собирается он как в тумане. Сдаёт комнату, вроде спрашивает, где можно попить кофе и быстро позавтракать, закидывает сумку с вещами в багажник машины. Немного приходит в себя, только сев за руль — видимо, рефлекторно. На дороге вне себя делать нечего.  
Попутчики — ребята ненадёжные. Приходят и уходят, когда им вздумается и куда вздумается, только появившись — тут же исчезают, но всё равно оставляют свой след. Лайон-то что, он привык к расставаниям.  
А вот Лёва не простит. Ему автограф обещали, да ещё какой! Хлопнув ладонями по рулю, Лайон улыбается собственному отражению в зеркале заднего вида и трогается в путь. Включает радио, ловит случайную станцию и тут же принимается тихо подпевать себе под нос.  
Финиксу, кажется, придётся немного подождать. У Лайона — курс на Нью-Мексико и шанс снова встретиться со Скиттлзом на пустынном хайвэе.


End file.
